


【けつこま】床单要绿色还是蓝色

by eaglehoshi



Category: ROOT FIVE, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: “会常常需要换洗哦。”
Relationships: けったろ/koma'n





	【けつこま】床单要绿色还是蓝色

**Author's Note:**

> [温暖三十题] 5. 床单要绿色还是蓝色？

“こまちん的应援色哦。”

“还有我的。”

けったろ指着相邻的两张床上铺着的床单给koma'n看，一张蓝色的和一张绿色的。

“こまちん想要哪一种？”

けったろ微笑着偏过头。

koma'n没有什么过多的想法。其实床单的颜色怎么样也都是次要的，他们完全也可以选择蛇足さん、ぽこたん或者みーちゃん的应援色。

只是和けっちゃん一起来买生活用品，简直像一对新婚小伴侣一样。

koma'n这么想。

最后决定绿色的和蓝色的各买一张。

因为けったろ说：“会常常需要换洗哦。”

只是，你说就说吧，我也明白你话里的意思啦，现在还在商场里呢，一定要这样从背后抱着我在耳边低语吗？

koma'n脸红了，从けったろ怀中挣脱开。

“放心，这边没人注意到。”

けったろ这么一边说着一边又凑近了，抱住koma'n然后吻下去，在唇上停留了几秒。

“我觉得我们好像已经结婚了一样。”

在回家的路上，拎着购物袋，けったろ突然说道。

koma'n为他们心中有共同的想法而感到很开心。

他主动向けったろ伸出手，身旁的人会意地牢牢牵紧了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 作成日：2015.02.01


End file.
